The Stranger
by The Powder Keg
Summary: Ruby encounters a strange grimm before waking up, She puts it off as a dream, then things hppen
1. Grimm Nights

**I have realized that there are not nearly enough of these. And even fewer good ones. I pay my respects to "Grimm's Rose." And "Grimm's Heir" I have read through both. This will not be having to do with Grimm blood entering Ruby. This will be much different. It may however be vaguely similar to Grimm's Rose, at least in the symptoms. Without further ados, LETS DO THIS.**

It was a peaceful night. All the teams were asleep. JNPR, CRDL, even RWBY, or most of them, it would seem. Ruby Rose was awake, Tossing ad turning. Eventually she gave u on sleep altogether and decided to take a walk in the Forever Fall. She was going to tell her sister, Yang Xiao Long. But she was fast asleep. She figured she would be back within the hour, no harm no foul.

She grabbed Crescent Rose, donned her hood, and left the dorm. The walk from the dorms to the forest was uneventful. When she got there she was thankful she grabbed her hood because there was a brisk wind out tonight. She started walking.

Most people walking through the Forever Fall at night would die. But a huntress in training such as Ruby would have no problem facing the wandering grimm in the area. An Ursa or Nevermore could pose a problem, but nothing she couldn't outrun.

As he walked she noticed the lack of grimm. There should have at least been the howls of Beowolves. It was much too, quiet. She stopped to listen for anything, and that's when she heard it.

A soft slow series of footsteps, going through the forest. Ruby looked around for it, but it seemed well camoflauged. She was right on top of it before she saw the grimm. It was at least 12 feet tall, had no white armor plates, nd was vaguely human like in appearance. Its arms went downto nearly its feet, ending in giant hands. She went o turn around but stepped on a twig. The snap alerted the grimm to her prescence. It slowly turned around. And before Ruby could even react, it jumped ad seized her. Its long, multi jointed fingers gripping with surprising strength.

She was about to scream for help when she met the grimm's eyes. They did not glow red like other grimm, but white. They also brimmed with intelligence, unlike any grim she had seen, even smarter than the oldest Goliath. They frightened the girl to her very core. She was literally paralyzed in fear, unable to move, scream, or even breathe.

Then she felt the fingers dig deeper, drawing blood. It held her face right next to its own. All of a sudden on each of the fingers embedded into her shoulders and back, blinding pain entered her, and the creature roared with a power unknown to the world. Ruby screamed. And then she woke up, screaming.


	2. Happenings of the day

**I noticed I had a good amount of views. Ill admit it is 90% because its a rwby grimm story, but its still appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story, please leave a review. Also too the one who did review me, I proofread during my writing.**

Yang Xiao Long woke up to screaming. Even in the dead of sleep she could still recognize it as her sister, Ruby Rose. She looked over at the other set of beds. On the top bunk Ruby was screaming and swatting at some, unseen being. She could see that Wiess was already awake and immediately telling Blake what was going on. Yang ran over to her sister.

"Ruby Ruby, what's wrong!" Yang yelled at her sister. Sadly all she did was keep swatting and half screaming near uninteligable words.

"Grimm...Forest...Pain...Eyes." These were a few of the words Yang caught as she tried to reason with her sister. When she couldn't calm Ruby down she sat on her lap and pinned her arms, to keep her from doing any damage, until the fit was over.

After a solid ten minutes of shaking, mumbling, and fighting, Ruby now seemed stable. Yang let her up and she moved against the wall on her bunk and hugged her arms as if cold.

"Ruby, what happened?" Yang asked.

She was silent for a time, but seeing as her entire team wanted to know, she might as well say.

"It looked so real." Ruby said "I was in the forest, couldn't sleep so I took a walk. The forest was too quiet. I heard footsteps, then I saw it."

Her team waited for her too continue.

"It was like it was human, no armor, human shape, moved too quietly. Too fast, it seized me and... and ...and."

Yang grabbed her hand, comforting her sister.

"Its okay" She said

"Those eyes" Ruby continued." Th-They were white instead of red but that wasn't the bad part. They held intelligence. Like it could read your mind and soul with a moments glance."

"I could ask Glynda to let you make up the work, seeing as you are pretty worked up." Blake offered. She had her fair share of dreams, and she knew ones with eyes haunted you.

"N-No, Ill go to class, clear my head." She replied, leaping off her bed and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. As she was getting dressed she examined herself in the mirror. Looking at the areas where the grimm had dug its fingers in. Thankfully she saw no marks.

 **Line break.**

Now in class Rub realized two things. One, she wasn't tired. She had to have been after that dream and how late she got to sleep, but she was actually more awake then usual.

'Must be shock'. She reasoned.

Second, she hurt. Every muscle in her body felt as though it had been overworked, and it was the day after. Just walking had hurt. But she had to act like she was alright to keep her teammates from worrying. She didn't have an explanation for this one.

"MISS ROSE." Glynda exclaimed, nearly scaring the girl out of her seat.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"Care to tell me the matching elements for green and purple dust crystals." Glynda was going easy on her, specifically because of the haunted look in the poor girl's eyes.

'Must have been some dream.' She thought.

"Oh, its Lightning and Gravity." Ruby answered. Her teammates gawked at her. She would have to ask why later.

"Thank you for your participation." Glynda said as she continued on with her lesson. After class Ruby caught up with her team and asked them why they were so surprised.

Wiess spoke up."I mean lightning is a given, but Gravity? It even took me a couple seconds to remember that one."

"So" Ruby replied.

"Ruby, its the rarest and least used dust in Remnant. I'm not even sure how you know about it." Wiess retorted. Ruby realized she had a point. She had heard it once, probably in a weapons mag, but had no idea how she had retained it.

"Hmm". Ruby made the sound as she thought. Today was shaping up to be interesting. Next class she had Prof. Port. Normally she would have been falling asleep within five minutes. But her previous ordeal had left her afraid to go to sleep. She was still only able to pay vauge attention to the class. She knew it was Boarbatusks.

"Now, Miss Rose, care to give a demonstration."

'why me' She thought as she got up.

"Tell me what to do. I didn't hear because I have a few things on my mind." She normally wasn't this curt.

"Just stop the Boarbatusk and hold for ten seconds."

"Of course you want us to do that" Ruby said as she got into a position. "Lets go."

Prof. Port walked over to the cage and realeased the adolescent grimm. As it charged at Ruby her stance changed. She was low to the ground, feet dug in, hand in front of her, the problem. Ruby did not work with strength. She used speed and inertia to put force into the blows she landed without her scythe. The only way she was able to do what she did with her scythe was minimal strength, and something she called, "Spiny force."

But she had to obey the teacher. As much as she diddnt want to do this, she knew the teacher wouldn't let her get hurt.

All this passed through Ruby's mind as the grimm closed the distance. It was right in front of her and she grabbed its tusks, waiting for her to hit the wall so she could jump=pin it. Unbeknownst to her she had stopped the grimm after only ten feet of sliding. she opened her eyes. Realised this. And pushed down. What she failed to realize the point of the tusk was imbedded into her hand. She drew blood.

"Excellent work Miss Rose!" The gentleman praised as she walked back to her seat. And he threw the Boar-grimm back into its cage.

'It wasn't even that hard' She thought. When she got to her seat she was questioned by Wiess.

"Are you alright? She asked, indicating towards her palm. Ruby looked down, surprised to see it already scabbing up. She also noticed her aches were gone.

Y-Yeah, I'm good. She answered. Now she had more questions. How did she heal that fast, since when was she that strong, why did that dream affect her mind so much?


	3. Fighting Nightmare

**Please don't expect a new chapter every day, I am in high school. And its 8 at night when I start this chapter. Onto better stuff, the results ive gotten are astonishing. 8 favorites and 4 follows. And I will give a shout out to anyone who can answer this riddle**

 **"Where is the blind man king?**

Ruby had had enough of today. First the nightmare, then the strange healing and strength. There was only one explanation for the latter two. As for strength, her training must be _really_ paying off. For the healing. Abundance of aura. But she still had one challenge left for today. One period of time left for something weird to happen. Combat training.

Yang had been training Ruby in Hand-to-Hand combat, after hearing from Glynda that Ruby's weapon sparring would be switched to close quarters sparring. As a result Ruby was developing a fighting move in which she could use her semblance of she would do is she would take short repetitive dashes towards her opponent, hitting with her elbow and fist.

She was training with Yang, exchanging half strength punches and blows, general practice. Ruby was catching a few, obviously used to fighting with Crescent Rose, not her hands. Yang however was having a blast, throwing out pointers, dodging punches, and doing her favorite thing, fighting.

Yang stepped back and swung her arm, indicating it was Ruby's time to do the attack, aptly named, Charging Rose. She dashed, and caught her sister with her elbow, she blocked it. Ruby dashed again, extending her right arm meaning to catch Yang's jaw. Again blocked. This continued in rapid succession before a thought entered the redheads mind.

'Faster! She cant run forever.'

Ruby ran with the thought, it pushing her speed even more, her blows landing harder, knocking Yang's arms away. Ruby dashed again, a left hook catching the blonde's unprotected jaw. Another dash, an elbow to the chest, another dash, a fist to the stomach, dash, arm, dash, jaw, dash, leg, dash, face, dash-

"RUBY!"

Her sister's cry pulled her out of her focus. She ceased her barrage.

"Ruby, were just sparring."

She got a good look at her sister. Yang was bruised in multiple places, favoring her right leg, and worst of all, she was bleeding out of her nose. Ruby had caused this. She was mortified.

"Yang oh my dust, I'm so sorry." Ruby said as she ran up to her sister. "You need to sit down."

"Ruby I'm fine, my aura will heal me in a couple hours." Her sister chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Your not gonna have any trouble in combat class. Your technique is perfect, in fact its _dashing_ ly good."

Ruby stared blank eyed at her sister before letting out a large groan.

"I should hit you again." Yang just kept laughing.

"Come on, I need to rest after that and so do you."

Ruby followed without question, heading to her dorm. On the way there she had time to think about what happened. She lost control, she just kept attacking, it as supposed to be a 6 hit combo, then stop. But she _kept going_. It nauseated her. When she looked down at her knuckles and saw the blood her sisters blood. She nearly lost it. And by 'it' she meant her lunch. She hid her reaction from Yang.

"Lay down sis. I know you may still be iffy on sleep, but you need it." Yang said as she laid down into her own bunk.

"Yeah, I could use it after today." Ruby replied. Though her sister was right, she was not entirely on board with the prospect of sleep. But she needed it so she laid down and closed her eyes.

 **Ruby's Dream**

Ruby was back in the gym, training against Yang, she knew what would happen, she started her barrage, but stronger and faster this time. Yang diddnt even get the chance before Ruby's blow were pushing her across the room.

"RUBY, WERE JUST SPA-" Yang desperately tried to cry out but was silenced by a strike, breaking her jaw. Ruby kept going. Punch after punch kept landing, leaving Yang bruised, and after some time, bloody. Ruby pulled back after her sister stopped resisting. She stepped back and saw her hands drenched in blood. She screamed **.**

 **Dream End**

Ruby fell out of her bunk. It hurt but she didn't care. She ran to the bathroom, all Yang could hear was he sisters retching. She sat up, and waited to comfort her sisiter.


	4. Punisher

**thanks to al of you who followed me and favorited. ENJOY! And keep trying on the Riddle. Last three chapters. This is two. Recap] Where is the blind man King?**

Ruby skipped dinner that night, also her sleep. She couldn't risk another nightmare, she felt her mind was already in a fragile enough state. Instead Ruby, in her solemn attitude, asked to play chess with Ren. He knew something was off from the second she asked, but decided not to act on his feeling. Ruby obviously lost over and over again, but she enjoyed the distraction. Ren just enjoyed someone to play against. Pyrrha took the game to seriously, and got in a bad mood whenever she lost. Jaune, found the game uninteresting, and Nora... Nora was not meant for chess.

After about 6 games, the last of which Ruby won from sheer odds, Ruby took to one of her few joys that were easily attained. Drawing. Ruby was uncanny when it came to drawing, creating life-like images. Yang had said that her drawings rivaled some famous artists. But for the life of her she could not think of what to draw.

'The creature.' Ruby thought. Though she had tried in her earnest to forget it, it kept at the back of her mind. Maybe drawing it could help get it out of her system.

'It couldn't hurt, right?' She thought. Putting bad thoughts aside she sought her notebook and began to sketch. Ruby found that she didn't need to think very hard about the creature, its image all but branded into her mind. It came to her easily.

Blake had heard Ruby reenter the dorm after she had went to play chess with Lie Ren. After she returned she heard her sit at the desk, supposedly deep in thought. She then grabbed at a random notebook and started scribbling away. Even through the Faunus's night vision, the heavy sketches of the drawing ended in a blurred haze. She laid back to sleep, deciding to ask in the morning.

Ruby was finished, she had captured the beast's likeness perfectly. Except for its eyes. No matter what she tried, she could not copy what she saw in those eyes. They still haunted her, but she did feel better, like a weight lifted off her shoulder that left her relaxed. Relaxed enough to try and lay down. Sleep was still out of the question, but mind blanking, that sounded great to Ruby. So she went t and silently climbed into her bunk, and blanked.

 **Night=Day Transition**

Morning had come, and Ruby enjoyed watching the sunrise. She never got to see it very often, due to being asleep and all. She guessed her recurring nightmares had a good side to it. She knew she should have slept, but her blanked state of left her mind ready for another day, her body was another story. After two nights of basically no sleep, she was having a bit of a time getting around.

It was time for classes, and for once, she was quiet. Usually she woke up pepped and ready to go, today she was a slug. This left her teammate Blake an opening to ask about her drawing.

"Hey Ruby." Blake greeted her.

"Yooo" Ruby responded, tiredly.

"I was awake last night and with my night vision, I saw you draw something. Could I see it?"

This struck a small nerve with Ruby. Not only did she think she was alone, but the fact she didn't tell her.

'No harm no foul' Ruby thought.

"Yeah, yeah come over here." Ruby beckoned her over, along with Wiess and Yang who inevitably gained an interest. Especially Wiess who sought to match her leader's skill. They all looked at the drawing of the grimm from Ruby's dream.

"I now see why that would give you nightmares." Blake said. This idea was kept to herself, but after hurting, betraying, and even once killing, Blake never thought a simple creature would scare her. Even on paper, it still made her want to hide.

"You didn't see the eyes." Ruby said solemnly. Her teammates all understood this. A creature could terrify you. A power could hurt you. But eyes, eyes could _haunt you_. Cut you too your soul. And destroy you from the inside noticing the solemn mood made a joke.

"At least your sketches are good, mine are _draw_ ful."

Ruby reached into the drawer, grabbing an unseen item. Then she tackled her sister. The blonde didn't expect it so she couldnt raise a hand before her mouth was taped shut.

"YOUR WORDS CANT HURT US ANYMORE!" Ruby screeched grappling with Yang. Yang on the other hand was more worried about her hair getting taped down. Then the bell rung. Wiess and Blake ran out the door. And Ruby used her semblance to catch up. Leaving a now handcuffed and gagged Yang on the floor. Convulsing as she tried to escape. Eventually resorting to her fiery semblance to burn her hands out. After free from all the tape she was late.

In class Ruby was having some trouble thinking straight. While she was going to blame it on lack of sleep she still was worried. After Yang made her pun, a part of Ruby wanted to hit her. Really hit her, and it almost won out, her display of comedy was the only thing that stopped her from doing so. She would have to be more careful, before she lashed out at someone. She had been so deep in thought that a fuming Wiess had grabbed her and was currently pulling her out of a now ended class.

As if on sue to test the red head's state of mind she saw Cardin, picking on Velvet. Ruby looked around for the rest of team CFVY. But no avail. She decided against her better judgement, to help.

"You know Cardin, why is it you mess with Velvet?" Ruby asked. Wiess tried to pull her away but she shrugged her off.

"She's a faunus." Cardin replied, as if this was groundbreaking knowledge.

"And your human, what of it." Ruby noticed her very rude attitude but ignored it.

"Mind your own buiseness, before I have another target." Cardin sneered, pulling his arm back, supposedly to yank on the photo taking girl's ears again. In a flurry of petals and a sudden pressure, Cardin found him unable to move his own arm.

"Why you- AAGHH!." Cardin began before the pressure in his arm increased exponentially.

"Nobody likes a bully Cardin, or a raicist." Ruby said with an odd glint in her eyes and squeezed harder, hearing bones creak. Then she left Cardin on his knees, Cradling his almost broken arm.

It took her to the count of ten to fully recount what just occurred. And a count of forty for Ruby to lose what little breakfast she had in the nearest trashcan.

"Wiess, What'd I just do?" Ruby asked in remorse between heaves.

"It seems you've taught someone a lesson Ms. Rose, albeit a very painful one. Tell me, what has gotten into you?" Ruby and Wiess stood at attention to their headmaster, Prof. Ozpin.

"Lack of sleep, bad nightmares, sir." Ruby summed up, shocked out of her nausea.

"Ah, very common, I suggest reading a book, dreams and nightmares often have meaning. A friend of mine was eased at finding out his meant a simple confidence issue. In the meantime stop by the Care Office, I will inform them of your predicament and will prescribe a dream suppressant, that is if it is wanted."

"Yes sir, ill do both, thank you." Ruby replied. "Have a good afternoon."

"Likewise"

Ruby and Wiess left. Both were worried about Ruby's state of mind.

"I need some sleep." Ruby muttered. Wiess only nodded.

 **I do NOT own RWBY in ANY SHAPE OR FORM, I do however own the name that the grimm will be given, but feel free to use it. REVIEWS! Literaly just saw the second review, thanks. btw its 11 at night, I am NEVER tired.**


	5. Symptoms

**I'm pissed off in every way imaginable. I just finished this chapter, over the course of two days, and as I went to save it, I got signed out and lost it. Either way no one solve the shoutout Riddle. So the answer is "The blind man is king in the Dark" cant see you, he can hear you. Lets go. I'm also doing this in the style of an old horror movie to speed things along. New Riddle at bottom, excuse quality as my internet is bullshit and I have to rewrite everything.**

 **Day 1**

Ruby and Wiess stopped by the library, looking at books. Ruby grabbed one called, Reading Nightmares. Sounded about right, so she started reading, she settled on two catoories. Grimm, and fighting. She started with Grimm.

Apparently, having nightmares about grimm meant that you feared losing yourself to the darkness. That wasn't it. Fighting was next. It said that if you were fighting you had a rivalry or large struggle with the figure in the dream. That was it. Humanity fought with the grimm, and she was pretty sure sisterly rivalry counted.

She told Wiess that she had her answer and the two left for the Care Office. When they got there she was surprised to see that they had already fulfilled her perscription for five days. She thanked them and left. Ruby had an ordinary dinner with her team, albeit with less laughs. Afterwards she continued to play a few rounds of chess with Lie Ren, she found it calmed her. she then went to sleep finding that the pills worked fine.

Day 2

When she woke up she was well rested, but sore. She was sore all over, but decided that she would ignore it as a possible side affect to her medicine. She and her team made her way to breakfast. That was the problem.

During breakfast Ruby bit her tongue. This was a normal occurrence except for the blood that started dripping from her mouth and the much larger amount of pain then usual. She dashed to the nearest bathroom, unknowingly covering her breakfast in her signature rose petals.

In the bathroom Ruby wiped away the blood to reveal that she had a signifigant gash in her tongue. At first she was disappointed, a gash there meant that she had to skip breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner. Then she thought of how strange it was that she drew blood. She examined her teeth.

Sure enough her kanines were visibly larger, at least an eighth of an inch on either of them. She chalked it up to growth spurts. After all, she was a teenager, and growth spurts were pretty common.

'Just not in my teeth' she thought.

Day 3

Ruby once again lost it, Cardin had worked up the courage to mess with Ruby. In between classes Cardin and his team confronted Ruby and started hailing obscenities at her. They called her horrible, a brute, a monster. While the comments stung and turned her stomach, her new anger overwhelmed it. It was all her sister could do to hold her back. Cardin ran off and Ruby clawed at the arms holding her.

Eventually after she calmed down Yang let her go. The redhead looked back and noticed Yang's eyes flash red while she was lookin at her arms. They were covered in scratches, some bleeding. Ruby grit her teeth in an effort to keep her breakfast down, while waiting for Yang to start yelling. But she didn't.

"Cut your nails Ruby" Yang said as she walked away. That night Ruby did cut her nails, noticing that one, her nails had a good half inch out from her fingers, and that they were both sharp, and hard. This Ruby could not label under growth spurts.

Day 4

She broke his legs. That was the spread rumor. What really happened was that Ruby was walking through the halls and saw Jaune being pushed around by Cardin. Before she could get a hold on her temper she had already pushed him.

Cardin managed to fall in the most akward of ways, spraining his knee. She felt terrible so she had Jaune help her get him to the Infirmary. She got some more sleep, dreamless.

Day 5

It was not a good day. First Ruby had forgotten her bags, and had to hold herself of from slapping Wiess after she called Ruby an idiot for forgetting.

'At least I held back that time' She thought. A small victory. Her next and least favorite class, Aura Mastery. This was taught by Prof. Ozpin himself. She hated this class because it required patience, precision, focus. All things the fast paced, short attention span redhead, could not manage. So she settled with select semblancing.

This was to direct her semblance to different parts or her, she mostly did her arms, but instead of speed, she focused on conjuring her signature rose petals. If she tried hard enough she could make her pile of petals move in a flurry, earning an approving nod from Ozpin. Ozpin, she, nor anyone else, could figure out hi semblance. And straight A's were bet to the first student to figure it out.

While she was summoning her petal, a frightening few black petals fell.

"!" Ruby made a small sound of surprise before quickly crushing the petals before anyone could see.

"Ms. Rose, is everything alright?" Ozpin questioned. Ruby knew he couldn't very well lie to him, but she had to avoid making more problems than she already had. So she settled for one of the cryptic answers the Professor used.

"In of the sorts, Professor." She answered. Though she truthfully had no idea what it meant, Ozpin seemed to accept it. She sighed while trying to recreate the feat. She easily succeded, and noticed the black petals tainted, the red ones, like disease. The bell rung and she ran out, afraid to semblance dash in case the black petals followed.

That night Ruby could not sleep for two reasons. One was that she was cut off from the dream suppressant. The othr was the thoughts. Something was wrong. First the temper started, then her nails and teeth, which she could not convince herself were growth spurts. Then there was her semblance. It was tainted and she didn't know why. All these put together scared her. She decided that if the couldn't get a hold on it, she would ask Ozpin for advice. Soon after, she passed out, against her mind's wishes. She had a dreamless sleep. But would wake up to a small nightmare.

 **That, sucked, royally. I'm sorry for the quality, but that's all I could do to get it out in a timely fashion. As for the new Shout Out Riddle, here it is "How does one attain immortality." Have a wonderful night and please leave a review for your guess.**


	6. Bleeding Black Part 1

**CLIFFHANGERS! Only the best for you. But Ive been fighting something and yesterday I took Nyquil. it helped but I was dead tired. But I'm alive, and much better. This is probably gonna be the most important chapter, besides maybe the next one. Onto Riddles. Day 2/3 "How does one attain immortality?**

Ruby woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. It was if someone had filled her with a sense of doom and dread, of death. She swung her legs off the bed, flinching at the movement. Her whole body hurt, and she felt like gravity was tripled. She limped to the bathroom.

When she looked in the mirror she almost blacked out. Her eyes were bloodshot, but more so. It looked like the viens in her eyes had burst, bleeding a light tinge of red everywhere but her iris. Which remained a silver color, albeit fainter.

Her skin was always pale. But now it had gone almost see through. The veins in her arms were now visible. But instead of the crimson and blue filling the streaks in her arms, it was a deep black red. That was only her physical problems. She was close to losing her mind.

On top of waking up, feeling as though she was about to die, she was angry. No, she was beyond anger, beyond furious. She was absolutely _seething_ in pure and primal rage. The only thing stopping her from punching at the reflection in front of her and going on a rampage was the aspect of people seeing her. As much of state as she was in, she couldn't let anyone find out.

Ruby looked around for a cover up. Nothing behind the mirror, under the sink, ah, drawers. She took out Wiess' makeup and started dabbing some white thing ( Ruby didn't do makeup) on her arms, effectively covering up her skins paleness. Next her eyes, She put something under her eyes, and when she looked into the mirror she looked tired, not monstrous.

Cover story, cover story, cover story. Having nothing to be angry at she had progressed to rational thought. She knew she needed time, time to collect her self into actual sanity. Sickness, she had to be sick in order to stay in the dorm. Ok, so she would lay in the bed, tossing ad turning when she heard someone wake up. When they woke her up she would complain of a headache, and ask for her work at the end of the day, she could do that, she had to.

Line break

Yang woke up and yawned. she jumped down from her bunk seeing Ruby. She was shifting in her bunk and every so often would squeeze her eyes. She decided to wake her up. Yang walked over, now eye level with Ruby and jostled her.

"Ruby, are you alright" The blonde asked.

"Agh! Headache." She said after a few seconds.

"You think you can go to class?"

"Cant...Focus. Could you bring back my AGH work?"

"Yeah. Yes ill do that, in the meantime ill get you some water." Yang said a her team began to rise. She got Ruby her water and she drank it. Wincing as she did so. To anyone on the outside it looked like Ruby was experiencing waves of pain. On the inside, she winced as she fought the urge to crush the glass in her hand and throw the glass at her sister. The rational part of her mind spoke.

 _'this isn't you, fight'_ This was her rationality. She did need to fight.

' _DONT FIGHT! GO FORTH, UNLEASH_ HELL _'_ This was how she felt. Almost consuming her being, rage pulsed like blood in her heart. She knew it was wrong. It wasn't her, it was too angry, too evil, too _primal_ , Almost animalistic. She needed to fight.

Eventually her team left, leaving her alone. As she lay there her mind started to wander. Why was she like this. Ruby was a kind heated girl yet she had been getting darker over the past days. She came to a conclusion. At some point she was infected, with something, and it did this too her. She realized it would only get worse.

As soon as she felt she had a hold on her mind she donned her hood and dashed to Ozpin's office, leaving a trail of black petals, red now being the odd color out.

 **First try I'm happy, and it 9 at night again. I enjoyed writing this out and did so in one sitting. This was a turning chapter but next one is the deciding one. Will she fight it off, or succumb. Now lets review the ShoutOut Riddle. "How does one attain immortality?" First to answer gets a shoutout, from which I pick from the followers of this story. GOOD NIGHT.**


	7. Bleeding Black Part 2

**AMAZING support in the reviews. I thank all of you. but I must clear up an issue. The ShoutOut Riddle has NO ties into the show, they are stand alone questions. "How does one attain immortality?" Day 3/3 Changes next chapter.**

Ruby was standing outside Ozpin's office, deciding how to approach things. She knew things had to stay calm. That was easy on Ozpin's part, but not her. As it was she was seconds away from clutching her head and screaming. Her primal anger was eating away at what little sense of reason she had left.

Ozpin was the only one who could help, with his seemingly infinite wisdom. There had to be a reason, a cure. There had to be. She walked through the door, expecting to see a surprised professor. Instead, the wise man was contentedly drinking his coffee.

 _'His IGNORANCE'_ Her mind shouted.

 _'no, he was waiting'_ She reasoned with herself, trying not to jump him.

"Ruby Rose, I was wondering when you would show up." He calmly stated.

"I need help Professor, I've been feeling this rage, this dread. I feel like I'm losing my mind." She pleaded.

"Ruby, have you come into contact with any strange grimm, a grimm that shouldn't exist? Even if it was in a dream I must know." He questioned, his composure like a fortress.

"I had a dream. Some tall, humanoid grimm grabbed me and I passed out. But it was just a dream."

"I...Was afraid of this." He waited for her response, as she did for him to continue. But her impatience won out.

"WHAT" She yelled, immediately lowering her tone.

"What is it?"

"It seems you have encountered a Stranger." He explained.

"A what?" She said.

"A Stranger, Miss Rose. A grimm so old and ancient. So powerful, that when I faced it, it was my equal. But it wasn't its strength that kept it alive, but its intelligence. It is the one grimm that can reason. When I faced it we were both close to death and I could see in its eyes, it learned. And it walked away, so it could live to fight again." Ruby listened as the Professor told an all too real story.

"But what does that have to do with _me?_ " She questioned.

"This foe had an ability. The ability to taint the blood and soul. This grimm would transfer a part of itself into a being of dust. And if the said being was unable to purge, it would corrupt absolute. How long has it been since you encountered this grimm?"

"About a week sir. But may I ask, how do I.. purge?"

"Ruby, I'm glad you came now. You are bordering on the verge of no return. As for the process of cleansing your soul. I will help. Follow me." Ruby was about to ask where they were going but was hit with a wave of rage that made her clutch her head.

"You must gain control of yourself." He said. After a few seconds she calmed down and followed him. They made their way through the halls of the school. Ruby was thankful that class was going on, her makeup was starting to rub off, revealing her veins, now even further darkened.

They were now walking into the infirmary. The nurses started to question but were stopped when Ozpin held up his hand. He walked the red clad girl over into the aura chambers.

"I've taken you here to purge for two reasons, the aura chambers enhance the aura within any being that has one. This makes it easier for you to heal. Second, these chambers are nigh indestructible, to anyone within this school. I will lock you in here and periodically check on your progress.

Ruby was starting to have second thoughts. Though she didn't let on to any obvious fears, she was slightly claustrophobic. The idea of being in a small indestructible room was not appealing.

"I-I-I'm not so sure about this." She said.

"If you need anymore incentive to get help hold out your hand." He said, and she did so. Ozpin took out a small blade and made an incision on her finger, earning a yelp from her.

"Look closely." He said. What she saw scared her. Her finger bled a deep crimson black, before scabbing into a light grey. She decided this was for her own good. Her blood was proof of what was happening. She stepped toward the chamber.

"M-My team are gonna ask questions. Tell them the truth." She asked of him.

The professor nodded. "Good luck to you." He said before closing and locking the camber, thus activating it. And Ruby was set to work, on trying to heal herself.

 **Well that was a thing. I know it was kinda short but I'm fragmenting the way I feel would work best. Besides, its not like you have to wait long. I'm finishing this at night and uploading in the morning so by your time the next one should be up on your tonight. Confusing? Yes I know. :)**


	8. Rebirth

**I'm sorry about the riddle. Though one of you may have answered it my reviews are glitched. I'm not sure if there is a next page button I'm missing but it says 9 and I can only see 7. For now I am canceling the riddle. Instead I will choose a random favoriter and shout them out. This is in fact, the turning point of the story. I have consulted a friend about how it should end and it is decided. In 3 chapters, the Grimm Reaper may or may not have its hands full. Get it,** ** _Grimm_** **Reaper. No?**

Ruby had just been locked into the chamber. The walls had immediately started humming, and she felt an influx of aura. It was helpful and warded off her stress and anger some. She didn't know how to start.

She knew that she was the only one that could heal her, and Ozpin had hinted that her aura was the key. As far as she could figure, she would have to forcibly strengthen her aura, and push the infection out of her with sheer force of will. Se had learned something of this nature in Ozpin's class. One problem, she was horrible at it.

 **Inside Infirmary**

Ozpin was calling his fellow teachers, Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Port and Oobleck, and... _Qrow?_ No, he couldn't ask him to do this. Ozpin couldn't ask an uncle to aid in a fight against his niece. He called the former three and prepared for the worst.

As the three showed up Ozpin explained that Ruby had been caught and infected by A Stranger. They were all shocked but prepared for their duty. Though none of them wanted to harm the young girl, they knew that it she succumbed, they were the only ones physically capable of fighting her. He also called the rest of Team RWBY.

 **In the Dorms**

Yang heard her scroll and immediately answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long. It appears your sister is ill in a way that we cannot fully understand, nor can we fully disclose. We highly suggest that you _not_ wait outside to visit, from what little we know, this illness has an affect on her mind. Right now we have her locked into an aura chamber to help her fight this. That is all for now. Good day Miss Xiao Long." And that was it. No time for her to ask questions, to ask if her sister was alright, to ask for a time frame.

"I'm going, follow me if you want" Yang said as she stepped out the door.

 **Back in Chamber**

Ruby was covered in petals. Normally she would have to have been moving in order to summon petals, but her aura had been faring so high, in an effort to burn out the infection, that petals started spontainiously appearing. And as a result, covered her. The only thing she could be thankful of was that they were all red.

After a time, Ruby realized that flaring her aura would not work, while it posed as a temporary solution, and kept her anger at bay, she could still feel darkness flowing through her. She had to try something different. What did Ozpin say.

 _'Cant...Seem to...Focus... What did he say, tainted soul...soul and...and...Blood.'_

That was it. Blood and soul. Maybe if she focused on her blood, it was after all carrying the infection. She tried to focus her aura into her blood, starting at her fingertips, and working in. It seemed to work. As her aura flowed inwards it gave her a sense of calm she hadn't felt in some time.

As the aura got closer to her heart she felt better and better, if he could just get it in her heart she felt it would be over. It was just outside her heart.

 _'Come on, just a little bit further.'_ She hoped to herself. Then it hit her heart. And it burned. It burned like someone had just stuck a red hot bar into her chest, the pain immediately destroying all sense of focus. The burn extended through her viens, no longer pushed back by her aura, and to painful to regain composure.

As the darkness rushed back through her it brought the feelings, and with a vengeance. She dropped to her knees, grabbed her had, and screamed.

 **Outside Infirmary.**

Yang had just walked up to the Infirmary and was about to enter, forcibly if needed, when Prof. Port was found blocking the door.

"I'm sorry Yang, but I cannot let you in." He said before she got a word out.

"I need to see my sister." She said.

"Did Ozpin not tell you her mind is warped from the sickness. It is for your own safety!" The man said, raising his voice slightly.

"My safety is-"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHH!"_ Yang was cut off by a high pitched scream, immediately recognizing it as Ruby's. She muscled her way through, with a soon following professor. When she got into the room she saw Ozpin, Oobleck, and Glynda, sitting and string at a screen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! Yan screamed, earning a flinch from Prof. Oobleck.

"See for yourself." Ozpin said, gesturing towards the screen. On said screen was her sister. Ruby was on her hands and knees, breathing ragged after such a scream.

"You would have found out sooner or later. Take a seat and I will explain it all." Supplied the green clad professor.

 **In Chamber.**

Pain. Overwhelming pain. Ruby was experiencing this and would have screamed again if not for the first one tearing her vocal cords, rendering her silent. Not only was she in pain but she was once again maddened by her angry thoughts, now turned murderous. It hurt her head and she was angry at the pain, creating a viscious circle of misery for the little rose.

' _Why is this happening to me, why why why WHY WHY_ _ **WHY!?**_ ' Ruby screamed in her mind as another wave of pain forced her arms and legs to give out. It was all she could do to position herself on her back. She could do nothing but writhe in pain, hoping this ride through miles of clouded hell would end in her healing. But she was losing faith by the minute.

 **In Infirmary.**

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" Yang questioned calmly. She had already been given permission to call and inform her team of the situation, the members of which were already on their way.

"Xiao Long, I am not sure of the mysteries of this world, nor the ones beyond it. I do not know of any higher powers, But if I were you Miss Xiao Long, I would _prey."_ Realization dawned on her. If Ozpin of all people was telling her this, it was bad.

Soon after realizing this, Blake and Wiess showed up ready to question, but seeing the brawler's solemn state, went silently to her side, supporting her with their prescence. Blake was no stranger to comforting people, but the well known Ice Queen didn't know a thing, going off of instinct alone.

"Yang we're here for you." These few words from her team sent the blonde to tears, holding her friends like lifelines.

 **Chamber**

Ruby was 90% sure she was hallucinating. She wasn't supposed to be thinking these, these murderous thoughts. She wasn't supposed to be able to feel this kind of pain without her body shutting down. She _definitely_ wasn't supposed to see the walls oozing a black ichor.

The young girl continued to writhe in pain, it was all she could do. She couldn't form rational thoughts, et alone take action on them. All she could do was wait.

After some time, the pain began to ebb away, either that or her body was getting used to it. She suspected the latter. Ruby attempted and succeeded in crawling across the room, and getting in a sittig position leaned up against a wall.

At this point the ichor had pooled on the floor in a semicircle around the hooded girl. She couldn't care less. All she wanted was for this to stop. Her wish was granted when a growl, seemingly echoing from everywhere sounded, carrying away the pain.

The thoughts were still there, slowly carting her to insanity. As she looked at the floor the liquid seemed to move. As if it was alive. Then something reached a clawed hand out of the floor. It gripped onto the solid ground near Ruby's feet, making her stand up in an attempt to get away.

She watched it pull itself out of the pool. She would have been fine be it a Beowolf, or an Ursa. But no, it had to be The Stranger that clawed its way out of the floor.

Ruby was still unable to speak. She wanted to ask what it wanted, but when she tried to talk, nothing came out. Though she had a sneaking suspicion the Stranger could understand her just fine. It took a step towards her.

She wanted to yell at it to stay away. It took another step, its foot pounding and echoing in the small room. She figured she had to defend herself but she didn't have Crescent Rose on her. Another step. Ruby remembered her pocket knife.

She had this knife more as a tool than a weapon but it was all the red headed girl had. She held it toward the approaching grimm. Another step and she swung wildly, attempting to frighten the prima monster. Another step.

It was right in front of her now, but with no strength left Ruby could only will it move away, it didn't. Another step. It leaned down. Her looking up at its face inches away. Ruby was never afraid, but right now she trembled in fear.

The Stranger seized Ruby again. Pushing what she could only figure was the infection into her, again. It dropped her to the ground, and did something no grimm had ever done before. It spoke.

 ** _"Die, and be reborn anew."_** It rumbled. Its voice was both raspy and deep. Like a flames roar.

It was at this moment Ruby knew. It was over, she was going to _die._ But she wouldn't go down like this. Though the pain now felt amplified by a hundred, she stood. The girl gripped her knife, and with her last shred of strength, she jumped onto the beast, using her primal anger as a propellant, she found her voice and screamed a battle cry as she leaped. Ruby impaled the knife into the creatures head.

The Stranger spoke again, eliminating any good feelings of the victory.

 ** _"The first kill of many."_** The creature fell apart into ash. And her pain amplified beyond belief.

 **In the Infirmary**

Team WBY and Ozpin's makeshift team POGO, Port/Ozpin/Glynda/Oobleck, watched as Ruby sank into her delusions. They saw her sunken at her knees, obviously in pain. She stood up and proceeded to look at and then fight an unseen beast. All of them flinched at her bloodcurdling cry. And again when she sank into the floor once more.

 **Back in Chamber**

Ruby couldn't move. She couldn't think. Her whole body felt as if she was submerged in magma, but ice was flowing through her veins. Too much air and not enough. Wanting to die and not being able to.

Her body was fighting itself. The chamber's aura aiding properties not helping in the slightest. She shut her eyes. Screaming once again. This time loud enough to rip her throat, she started spitting up blood. _Black_ blood.

Dark petals were falling off of her in the bodys last ditch effort to help itself. Her aura rose to dangerous levels. This only added to her pain. Then it all went blank. Ruby slumped onto the floor.

Her eyes opened again. This time, they were red. And all Hell broke loose.

 **This took sooooo long to write. For two reasons, one is that I was reading other fanfictions as inspiration. And two, I'm not used to writing this type of stuff. I am used to a generally happy ending, and I had to write the worst outcome possible. I was somewhat conflicted. But I promised a** ** _Grimm_** **Ruby story. Not an infected. As for the shoutout "HELGHASTMAJOR" is the most review leaving member. I hope you all have a great day.**


	9. The Mad King

**I'm sorry this is out kinda late. I was rewatching the RWBY series to get a good look at team POGO's fighting styles and weapons. Prof. Port was hard to find. No known fighting style and maybe a few shots of his weapon.**

Ruby got up, her body still hurt. I didn't matter. The strength she felt coursing through her veins made everything seem small. Her teeth felt flaky, so she picked at them. She looked at her finger nd noticed dust.

Her teeth had chipped off into a more pointed shape, like a wolf's. She liked it. A look at her nails provided another change. Now two inches long and razor sharp. These would be nice. A tensing in her body.

She dropped to the floor, convulsing for a moment. With each shake her pain lessened. It was over, she finally felt right. Ruby got up, flexing her fingers. Then arms, legs. Testing each muscle and feeling new strength imbued within each one.

 **Same recently occurred events in the infirmary.**

They watched as Ruby got up from the floor. She seemed fine as she picked at her teeth, until they noticed the dust coating her fingers. The two teams couldn't see exactly what was going on, as she was turned away from the camera.

Ruby suddenly dropped to the floor, earning a small yelp from Yang. It was at this point in her convulsions that they could see her eyes. Red.

"She's gone." Yang muttered to herself before turning to Ozpin. "Tell me I'm wrong. Please." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry. but you're right." Ozpin said.

 **In Chamber**

Ruby decided she had enough of waiting. She had gotten enough of a feel for her newfound traits. The only thing she hadn't tested was the grimm abilities she had a chance at gaining. But she needed a proper test for that.

The girl walked up to the door, already knowing that it was locked.

"No better time to test out strength."

She slowly pulled back a fist, felt it charge with her aura, and released. A resounding bang emanated from the door. Unfortunately a resounding crack and spike of pain followed. She broke her hand off the door.

"Shit, that'll leave a mark." She cursed herself for underestimating a dust infused metal door. Another crack. Ruby looked at her hand, feeling the bones slowly shift back into place, sped up completely with bit of focusing aura.

"He-ha, regeneration is a go." She looked at the door, surprised at the size of dent she created. She punched again, breaking her other hand. While it in-broke she thought of a way to fix things.

 _'Grimm have armor plates, what do I have?'_ As soon as the thought came to her, darkened petals started falling and collecting around her hand. After the motion stopped she looked down to see a crimson-black gauntlet, protecting her hand.

She knew it wouldn't last, only meant to serve its purpose. And serve it would. Ruby threw another punch at the door. This time a bigger dent and no crack. A few more punches, the darkened girl was almost out.

"YA!" She threw a final punch and the door dell out of its hinges, at the same time the gauntlet shattered. As the door fell down she felt compelled to wave. She looked out seeing her former professors in fighting stance, and her team gawking at her.

"Ta-da." She showed a toothy grin, showcasing her new maw.

"Ruby, what happened to you?" Yang asked. Ruby's eyes flashed silver.

"Run." She said, the last shred of herself trying to protect her loved ones from her new malice. "Goodbye."

Yang was about to question her but Ruby's eyes flashed back to red.

"Ruby, hmmm. I prefer Reaper now. Some part of me always liked when people called me that." She chuckled. The newfound Reaper held out her hand, in another flurry of petals, a scythe appeared. Much smaller than Crescent Rose, but a scythe all the same. Immediately she broke it, a frown present on her face.

"You don't happen to have her on you by chance, do you." She faced her team, who easily knew what she meant.

"Y-Yeah here." Yang took out the leader's scythe, still folded up. Ruby dashed forward, much faster than ever before, causing her sister to jump, dropping the weapon. Thankfully Ruby caught it. She jumped back to her original spot, unfolding the scythe.

 _'Should I change her too? The grimm always need more Barons. Yes she'll do nicely.'_

"Note, knock out, do not kill." She muttered.

"Wait what?" Yang questioned.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that. I thought I thought my thoughts in my thoughts." She said this, before bursting into a fit of giggles and laughs.

"Well, enough happy. Time to die." Ruby said this she unfurled her scythe, immediately dashing toward Blake and Wiess, the easiest targets. Blake brought up Gambol Shroud just n time to deflect the much larger weapon the girl was wielding.

Using and dispersing a clone she got behind Ruby, prepared to strike behind her neck. Before she could land a hit, petal danced and a charging Wiess fell into line with Blake, effectively stunning the two. Ruby folded down her scythe while running in circles around her teammates.

 _'Which to kill first?'_ She questioned herself. She decided on the closest, Wiess. She sped toward her, nails outstretched. She meant to hit her in the throat but a glyph appeared in front of her. Running around it she tried again.

As she was about to strike a stinging was felt in her side. Looking to her left, Ruby noticed Professor Port holding a smoking boomstick. She laughed.

"Gotta try harder than that." She dispersed again into petals, appearing behind the man. Intent on a kill shot in his spinal cord. Before she could land the strike a glowing purple plate was launched into her hand. Glynda. She was going to change her efforts at her teacher but thought better of it.

 _'Kill them one by one, or its wasted effort.'_ Everyone seemed to have recovered from her first assault. She needed one with the slowest reflexes. That would be Port.

She singled him out, swinging her scythe into position. She had to worry about the others. Every time Ruby tried to land a hit one or the other would interfere. Thinking back to Ozpin's class she summoned her petals, whirling them around in the air around the two. Yang and Blake fired upon the area once they heard fighting sounds, but where dismayed at the petal's hardness.

Inside the storm of petals the two fought. Port dominating the small space, Made it to where Ruby could move very little. He kept landing hits with the axe end of his weapon. Soon she used some of the petals in her storm to make a sort of armor around her arms. Now essentially a juggernaut she charged the man. He swung his axe but she deflected it with her newfound gauntlets. Now open she delivered a quick punch to the stomach, then the jaw.

The gentleman was now on a knee, looking up at her. He chuckled.

"I never quite liked the prospect of losing Ruby Rose. But you are formidable." He stood up and cracked his knuckles, a faint yellow glow appearing around his hairline. He looked towards her, a faint red dusting over his permanently squinted eyes.

"I have always been a gentleman." He said, a now golden circle of aura appearing around his head. Seemingly taking on the shape of a crown. " But its time for you to meet, _The Mad King!_ " He growled.

The man's whole body glowed red except for his head, a now prominent crown resting on his head. Semblance activated her pulled out a golden hilt. Swinging it downward a glowing blue blade extended. He advanced on her, laughing all the way.

Ruby was on the defensive before, but now it was a fight to gain any sort of ground. Using more petals her torso and neck became covered as well. She parried strike after strike, but she couldn't gain any purchase.

Straining her semblance even more, she willed petals to shoot back and forth, bladed like knives. It allowed her to deal damage to him, as he didn't even bother to block them. He just kept advancing.

 _'Dust, he's mad. Oh wait.'_ This thought ran through her as she throttled him, knocking away his sword with one hand, going for his throat with the other. She almost got it, only for the flat end of his blade to knock her away.

It was a battle of stamina, as neither could gain the upper hand. The second Ruby noticed this she smiled. The old gentleman was flaring his semblance. So was she but the darkness in her replenished it almost as quickly as it was spent. Though she felt some fatigue, she knew he would fall before her.

She waited for him to become exhausted. She saw him start sweating, grunting with the effort of each strike. What she didn't see was him slow down. She was starting to get tired of dodging but he showed no signs of stopping his onslaught.

Switching to the offensive she called her sharpened petals into small scythes. Each was only about a two feet tall, but they had to be or else they would be too slow. Catching the blade in the crook of one blade, she knocked it from his hand with the other. Kicking it behind her she was raged to see that he was holding his hands up. Gesturing for her to come at him.

She swung wild and fast, lacerations appearing all over his arms as he blocked the strike from the scythes. He showed no pain, only the insanity entailed into his name. She kept swinging.

After some time his red glow started to wain. Signs of exhaustion were apparent on the mans face as Port's crown dissipated from his head. He dropped to a knee.

"I haven't fought this hard in years. Only against 10 Goliaths did i have to even call upon this power, but you. You made me use it to its fullest extent. Ozpin will tell my story. The story, of The Mad King." He resigned himself to his fate.

Ruby swung, and beheaded the man. Bidding an honoring farewell of a warrior, she dissipated the storm of rose. Everyone's jaws dropped, for they knew. A friend was gone


	10. Burning Phoenix

**So what did you think of Prof. Port's Semblance. I found out he was played by Ryan Haywood' A.K.A The Mad King. So I put it in there. If it was bad I'm sorry, I'm not so good at writing action scenes. From what I said about 3 or four chapters. That might not be true. There may or may not be a chapter for each member of The Trademark Team POGO. Anyway, enjoy!**

Everyone was prepared for an increase in Ruby's abilities. But not this far. It had already crossed Blake's and Wiess' mind that they might not even stand a chance, considering one of the worlds best huntsmen had just fallen.

On the next assault it was none other than the caffine charged Professor that took the initiative. He charged her with his thermos/ rocket launcher. Lobbing a three shot at the girl he began to run in circles around her alternating between taking shots of coffee and lobbing fireballs. She was able to block or dodge most of them but took a few to the stomach and chest, sending an unpleasant burn through her system.

Ozpin took note of the dodged fireballs only causing more damage. He needed room to fight, they all did. A twenty by twenty foot room was unacceptable. He had an excuse to get them outside.

"Stop." Ozpin said banging his cane against the floor. after gaining the two combatants attention, he explained himself.

"The reaper seems to want to test herself. Let us take this to a more appropriate and larger space. The arena." He said.

"Awww, this place would have been big enough after some more explosions. But either way is fine. I'm still gonna kill you all." Ruby said while chuckling. With that they all left, the girl disapating her scythes. While she couldn't wait to get more slaughter under way, she also knew that she needed more space to work with.

 **Linebreak**

Once outside in the arena the two continued there former clash. Now having room to work she extended Crescent Rose out to full form. The two dashed around the arena, landing blows on one another. Ruby was surprised to see the man able to keep up, even at below half her full speed.

The one advantage she had was that his weapon had no real close range capabilities, her scythe however, worked on both. Blocking and Striking ensued on the two. While Oobleck mostly proficient at fighting from a distance, he was good at parrying any strike that came to close.

 **Note: I'm gonna shoot the people who made the memory functions on this thing. I closed the computer, the page stayed open, but it didn't recognize the 1500 words I had down after this. If it looks rushed, it is.**

Oobleck released another volley of fireballs at Ruby, most of which she dodged. The ones that did hit stung, even if the explosive part didn't hurt the heat did. She retaliated with shots from Crescent Rose.

She decided to let the professor think he was getting the better of her in speed, keeping at a matched pace with the man. What he didn't know would hurt him. She dashed at him again, swinging her scythe. She came to hit open air as he jumped back sending yet another volley of fire.

This game of cat and mouse continued or a time before Ruby realized that he wouldn't get tired. The only way to put him down was with damage. She upped her speed enough to catch him with the scythe. Each time she sped up he did. She was determined to reach his cap.

At about 70 percent of her speed he topped off. Attacking each other became faster, and the professor kept throwing more melee attacks. Because of his weapon the struck parts were lit on fire for a short amount of time. It burned.

She went even faster, using her bullets and slashes to hurt the mans aura and eventually drawing blood on a few cuts. Oobleck knew that he needed more speed but he was at his normal limit, his trump card was a dangerous move. It had left him in a coma for a month after.

It soon became apparent that he had no choice. He struck the ground sending out a wave of fire to stun Ruby, giving him time.

Prof. Oobleck switched out the coffee canister in his weapon for the thick black fluid his weapon ran on. Unlike most weapons that ran on dust, his ran on a rare black liquid that was more potent than refined burn dust. He took a drink.

This would kill any other man but the amount of coffee in his system compelled it to accept any and all types of fuel into his body. This shot his body heat to the point where he ignited, his speed doubled. Ruby watched the man take another shot of what she thought was coffee, then Prof. Oobleck burst into flames.

"Wha-?" Ruby was cut off by a flash of red and orange that sent her halfway across the arena. Somehow landing on her feet she barely got her guard up before it happened again. She was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

Using her scythe and an incendiary round Ruby shot herself in the air in order to have time to collect herself. She had to be faster, so she would go at full speed just to get a beat on him.

"Plan Aquired." She dropped onto the ground with a roll, immediately boosting herself to full speed. This time she could see the professor when he attacked her. His face looked pained and exhausted. As she flew through the air he beat her to the destination, swinging his weapon into her back.

She landed on her face, using her semblance to get up and dodge the next attack. Attempting to give herself armor she summoned her petals, only to be burned away by another pass from Oobleck. She tried to shoot him but he dodged away, this time volleying balls of fire at her again, these white with heat from his overcharged aura.

 _'Damn that smarts. If I cant bring my armor from petals, ill make it from_ bone _'_ With this thought she stopped moving, rooted herself to the ground with her scythe, and focused. Grunting wit the effort she channeled her aura into her forearms, calling for defense.

On the professors next pass she let her skin fall away, revealing bone plates covering the top of her forearms. She stopped on her feet and rushed the professor. Having very little left in him he witched to a more grounded fighting style. He lobbed a fireball to slow the girl down, only to see her deflect it of her forearm. A cash ensued, the two trading blows but moving around very little.

While Oobleck could dodge the scythe he was annoyed that his own weapon seemed to slide off of Ruby's arms. He knew he had almost nothing left in him, but he was determined to take her with him.

"Ruby, do you know what I think in a hopeless battle" He questioned.

"No, what?" She asked.

"If I'm going to burn, I might as well burn bright." With this he began charging his aura.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am a phoenix Miss Rose, and my legends will be born from my ashes." Ruby ceased her attack at these words. Noticing how the flame around him started to get hotter. _Much_ hotter. His eyes glowed, his body billowed white flames. His breathing became ragged an he started to burn.

Ruby summoned her petals, making a shield as thick as she could, before she could completely finish a white flame engulfed the arena, blowing Ruby's shield to pieces, though it did protect her from the brunt of the blast.

Silence. Ozpin looked down at his lost friends weapon. _AfterBurner._ Picking it up he walked over to where he stored Prof. Port's weapon, BlunderBite, and his sword, Mad Cutlass. He looked over at team WBY, prepared to avenge the loss of another friend. He motioned to Glynda to let them do so. This was going to be a long fight, he needed Ruby as worn down as possible.

 **I was going to incorporate the rest of Ruby's team, but I ran out of time. I do however have a sticky note of what ideas I do remember from my lost progress. So** **DONT FEAR, something that rhymes with fear. Either way, have a good day. HEY, that rhymed. (I do not own RWBY, but I do own the Names of the toe professors weapons. Ah who cares, feel free to use em.**


	11. WBY vs Rose

**I think its high time I write this. I have been slowing down as to buy time to figure out a new story. In the bottom there may or my not be choices for the next story. All I know is that the net one will be less kill, more endure. I wish to either write a comedy, or something similar to the "Grimm Rats" timeline by "FiercomestDefenstrator". More of random hardships. Enough future events, enjoy this one.**

Ruby's former team charged her. Yang surged forward and to the side, throwing literal shotgun punches, successfully attacking from a range. Weiss surrounded her with impact glyphs, using them to dash and repel of each one to strike Ruby in rapid succession. Blake analyzed the battle field.

Dodging Weiss or Yang's attacks alone would have been easy, but together somewhat overwhelmed her. She resorted to blocking a few strikes with her newly armored arms. While she would have loved to, the onslaught left no time to attack. She needed a way out before she slipped up.

Ruby used her semblance and a small rush of petals to push her into the air, coming down onto a suddenly target deprived Weiss. She was caught by Crescent Rose, barely having time to center her aura on the spot. She was flung away with a cut in her side.

Next Ruby gunned for Yang, using her scythes shot to launch towards her. She sliced mid air at her sister's neck, only to be deflected upwards by a shot from Ember Celica, feeling the other punch landing in her stomach and sending her flying.

Yang felt conflicted, on one hand it was her sister, on the other she was corrupt beyond helping. She was still human, having the ability to reason, but she was ruthless, she wanted to kill. Seeing her attack Weiss, a teammate she had tried so hard to be friendly with. She made up her mind, and didn't hold back.

Ruby regained her balance, holding her scythe out behind her with the blade angled forward. Yang shot behind her to gain speed at Ruby.

 _'Fury is good. Don't kill her. Take her and turn her'_ Ruby thought. She had been thinking about turning her, after all a sister was a sister.

Stepping aside from Yang's attack, she swung Crescent Rose in an arc. The blunt end hit the back of her head in an attempt to knock her sister unconscious. Nothing more than a stumble before Yang's semblance took the blow and converted into strength she could use.

Ruby was caught by the next punch in her side, then shoulder, then stomach to send her flying. Before Yang could continue Ruby rose up and swung again. She was holding back on the last shot, but she went herder this time, hitting Yang in the temple this time.

Yang saw stars as she passed out from the blow, her semblance having no time to compensate. Success. Blake decided that now would be a good time to join the fray. She switched Gambol Shroud to pistol form and fired off a few tentative shots while Weiss sliced a line of frost towards the same target.

Ruby jumped into the air, avoiding both. She shot behind her and used the momentum to gain another shot at Weiss. The heiress knew she couldn't block the force of the blow, nor did she have the speed to dodge it. She settled in a position where the edge of the weapon grazed her, doing little damage as her aura was focused.

Ruby immediately shot Crescent Rose forward and then behind to institute a slingshot maneuver. It ended up with he blade pointed at Weiss again, much sooner than she anticipated. Weiss instinctively deflected the blade but the force behind it was strong enough to leave a sizable cut in her shoulder.

Ruby was about to continue but felt four stings in her side. Looking over she saw Blake headed for her, a clone on either side. Ruby summoned her two smaller scythes in need f the quicker mobility.

 _'Crossing Blades'_ Ruby decided. She prepared to go against Blake, or Blakes. The two clones came first, blade in hand while the real one stood back. Ruby caught the first blade in the crook of her handheld scythes. The other deflected of the top curve of her left handed weapon. She twisted her hand, effectively disarming the clone. She sliced forward, dissipating it. The second clone surprised her, catching Ruby in the cheek and drawing a thin line of blood.

She used the crooks of both blades to dissipate the fake Gambol Shroud under pure force. Next she buried the blades into the clone, killing it. As it dissipated the real Blake kicked through the fog, stunning her. Blake shot twice more, drawing some blood each time as it penetrated the unprepared girls aura.

Using her aura to stem the blood Ruby charged Blake. She took two swings at her only for each to be knocked aside by a quickly switched blade. Ruby tried the same move again, catching Gambol Shroud in the crook of each blade. Blake took advantage of the position and swept out Ruby's legs.

Ruby fell back, seeing the Blake stabbing at her and moving her head just in time, as another small cut appeared on the girls ear.

"Alost got me there." Ruby said, lashing out wit a kick of her own before standing up. With distance once again between the two Ruby took a second to think before she was abruptly interrupted by a sharp blast throughout her entire body. Angered at the unpleasant reminder of her pain, she turned to see Weiss, Myrtenaster brimming green with electricity.

"That was a mistake." She growled out as she launched herself at the heiress, only to find herself slowed greatly. It seemed her muscles were stunned. Switching her blades chamber Weiss launched a line of frost at Ruby. She managed to dodge it mostly, but some caught her cape. This forced her to take time in removing it.

Too much time it seemed as one of Blake's clones sent a jab her way. Feeling her body finally start to loosen up she sliced the clone. Ruby dodged to the left, avoiding the shots from Gambol Shroud.

She sent a rush of petals at Blake to push her off her feet as she went to deal with Weiss. Dodging a line of fire this time she got close to her, slicing at her hand. Weiss avoided the attack and spun around to hit Ruby with the next line of fire. Catching the weapon in the crook of her scythe she felt the side of her face heat up. The dust was still active in Myrtenaster, causing the two to get enveloped into a small jet of flame.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ruby spun around to deliver a slice across Weiss' mid section. Weiss felt yet another cut open up on her person thanks to an unfocused aura. Gritting her teeth she charged, using electricity this time as it seemed more affective. Seeming to slow Ruby's strikes down she was able to keep her own but as the dust dwindled she shut it off. She may need it for a hailmary.

Smiling at the now lack of electricity Ruby gained the upper hand. Another strike was delivered under Weiss' not scared eye. Trying for another Ruby was stopped by three clones charging her, all with Gambol shroud in pistol form. The shadow bullets didn't do much damage but the seemingly heavy caliber barrage was enough to knock her off balance.

The real Blake took the initiative and delivered a deep slice across Ruby's back. Yelling from the pain she turned and caught Blake's next strike in her scythes. Pulling the weapon from her hand Ruby charged. Without a weapon she resorted to dodging until she got a clear shot for a kick. Unfortunatly no such chance arrived, and Ruby focused on closing the cut in her back as she attacked.

Seeing her friend's predicament Weiss summoned a glyph under Ruby, effectively holding her in place until Blake got her weapon back. The two stood in front of Ruby. Blake prepared to open fire but was responded with by a disappointing click.

Out of ammo she signaled for Weiss to buy her time as she pulled out the dust pellets she used in her clones. Switching out the black ones with colored she focused. Controlling four clones was hard enough but infused with dust took all of her concentration. Blake felt her conscience split as a clone of fire, ice, lightning, and wind were forced into existence.

They advanced as Weiss jumped back. The lightning and wind clones attacked with blades as they were the quickest by elements, while the fire and ice stayed back to fire bullets. Ruby tried to dodge the bullets but found herself locked in combat with the to sword clones. The fire and ice sent an interesting but painful sensation.

The lightning clone's blade was caught by her scythes. In any normal weapon the electricity would have ben conducted ,but her solidified petals worked differently. The clone instead kicked out her leg, the shock rendering it half dead, while the wind clone delivered a kick of its own to her head.

Using the momentum from the blows, Ruby rolled sideways to gain some purchase. The wind clone rushed forward, blade extended sideway at chest level. The lightning dashed pointing her version of Gambol Shroud straight forward from her shoulder. Both of these fighting styles differed from Blake but the could be dealt with.

Ruby caught the wind clone's blade, kicking it into the oncoming sword of the electric clone. This effectively eliminated one of her four enemies. Ice and Fire changed clips giving Ruby time for an uninterrupted barrage against lightning, succesfully killing it.

Ruby charged the two gunner clones who could not switch to melee fast enough to defend themselves effectively. Weiss dropkicked Ruby and began exchanging blow. Weiss got one solid cut across Ruby's shoulder before she was given another on both her left arm and right leg.

Ruby turned around her scythes and slammed both the flat ends into the heiress' head, crumpling her. Blake saw her peril and charged in trying to buy time for Weiss. Gambol Shroud was dodged by Ruby and cut into the ground. Begore she could extract it she was kicked away. Blake didn't get up, having used up all of her aura.

Ruby was about to finish her off when she heard a scream behind her. She turned around to see a large glyph with swords. Out stepped a fully formed Ice Knight, a feat she had yet to accomplish. The summon proved to much and she passed out. The knight however took its summoner's orders and attacked Ruby with much more seed than anticipated.

Ruby blocked the strike with the scythes, the force shattering them both and sending her back. Seeing as she would need some protection, Ruby summoned as many petals as she could ad hardened them into her own suit of armor, though a much sleeker design than her opponents.

Unfurling Crescent Rose she charged at the knight. The girl's first three strikes were parried by the enormous blade, which the Knight wielded as if it was light as air. The fourth strike bit into the waist of the Knight. Ruby was stunned to see that the blade only cut its own width into the Knight.

Seemingly unfazed, the Knight sent Ruby flying. The blow shattered the left=rid side of her armor, and very likely fracturing a rid. On the next attack Ruby locked the blade of the scythe in, instead of letting it extend in the momentum of the strike.

This prove to be slightly more effective, but the body of the tough Knight stopped it a quarter of the way in. Ruby released a shot from her weapon in order to dodge away from the impending sword. Ruby new she needed to put more force into her slices. A lot more, but she only had one move that even had a remote chance of working as it proved very unstable.

Ruby decided to try her luck on different rounds towards the Ice Knight. Ice had no effect. Electric also proved useless as it had no muscles to stun. Incindiary was the only one that even dealt damage. but the burn proved useless towards a being of ice.

 _'Time for plan C'_ Ruby thought. She loaded Crescent Rose with the white Air dust rounds. These were highly unstable as they were mostly used in propellant, and therefore had way to much kickback. She charged the Knight, prepared to use a move known as _Vortex Rose._

Ruby switched out her empty clip in Crescent Rose, replacing it with the more powerful air dust rounds. She ran at the Knight and jumped. She shot her weapon, the kick from one shot alone sending her into a fast spin. Emptying the clip behind her gained enough speed to were Ruby could barely control it.

Ruby managed to angle herself in the direction of her enemy. She let the scythes blade unfurl so there would be a slicing action, not a hook. The blade connected with the left shoulder of the Knight.

The impact of the strike almost dislocated her arms. The body of the Knight was much denser than she had thought, even after her previous attacks. This proved not to be a problem as the blade cleanly sliced from the left shoulder to the right side of its waist.

The Knight fell dead, taking the Schnee's life with its own. The only chance Weiss had to live was the Knight defeating Ruby, and returning her aura. Without it to sustain her, she died. Blake was her last target.

Ruby looked over, finding Blake barely standing, holding out her blade in a last defiance. If Ruby had any semblance of a heart left it would have ached. She re-summoned her Crossing Blades, charging Blake she sliced forward with both of them.

Ruby was surprised to find that Blake was still able to stop the strike. But leaving her guard down left Ruby able to send one of the blades into her heart. With Blake now dead she bid another warrior farewell to her team. Unlike most Grimm, Ruby had respect for a good fight.

Turning towards her final opponents, Ruby raised one of her blades as a challenge. Glynda raised her crop, about to fight before she was stopped by Ozpin's hand on her shoulder.

"I... am not sure if you could win this fight Glynda. And I do not wish to see any more death." The professor said.

"I can win, she was my student, I know her every move." She argued.

"So did her team."

"I'm better."

"So was Port and Oobeck." This stopped Glynda. The death of her associates was still fresh. She nodded and left Ozpin to deal with the threat. Ozpin walked out into the field.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"A moment of peace, Reaper. I only wish to collect the weapons of your former comrades. If there is to be a shrine of this fight, it is a must." Ozpin responded. Ruby sat down on the ground, resting. The old professor collected Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud. Seeing as Yang was still alive, he felt no reason to collect her weapon.

He set the weapons down next to his own fallen friends. He stared at his own weapon, _Hand of Kronos._ Ozpin hadn't fought in some time, but he hadn't lost in longer. He refused to let any more friends die.

"Ruby Rose, on guard."

 **Holy balls that took a while. High school has been an ass to me lately. I just want everyone to know that the next chapter will be the last one, and then there will be an epilogue. I have some some ideas as to how Ozpin will fight, and what his weapon can do. The only thing I'm going off of is the 10 seconds of Ozpin vs Cinder. And the quote that his cane "Stores Time" whatever the hell that means. I will not make Ozpin's Semblance as Chronomastery aka time control. In my opinion that would be cheap. Between this chapter and the epilogue I would like to put a vote for the next fiction. Should it be A comedy series like "Sisterly Antics. Ruby" or a mission/event that creates a hardship for the team. I would just like to point out that any volume 4 requests will be ignored as volume 4 is a go. Until next time, have a good one.**


	12. Ozpin's Secrets

**I'm back. I'm sorry that took so long but high school sucks. Remember that this has an epilogue and then it is over. I also want a few more votes as to which I should write next. a comedy or hardship story.**

"Ruby Rose. It has been many years since I have told anyone this. But if I'm going to fight you I owe you explanation to anything you may want to know. Ask away." Ozpin said, still holding his cane in case his opponent decided to skip this lesson.

"Ok, how old are you?" Ruby asked, buying time for her aura to regenerate.

"I am many thousands of years old. In fact I once saw the moon when it was full."

"Exactly what is your semblance?"

"I have many, given time to aqquaint my aura with them, my most note able is enhanced speed of the mind and body."

"How are you this old, and what does your weapon do?"

"Time Dust, it slowed my aging when I took it into my own blood. As for my weapon it is enhanced with all types of dust to channel my many semblances, but it is only a cane."

"Lastly, what happened to the moon?" Ruby asked the question everyone in Remnant wondered.

"It exploded because life had to be made." Ozpin answered, taking up his fighting stance. He used a semblance of speed to meet Ruby, green sparks flying off of him. Ruby parried the first couple strikes with her Crossing Blades, Crescent Rose being to big for this close quarters. After a few successful blocks, Ozpin switched to an explosive semblance to effectively shatter the scythes and launch Ruby back.

Ruby tried to recover herself but was hit by a series of fast jabs from Ozpin. Sending her back again, Ozpin used a fire semblance to lob an aura filled fire bomb at the girl. At the contact of this Ruby felt a great heat all around her, briefly taking the oxygen from her lungs. Somehow managing to land on her feet, Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and fired some black dust rounds.

The professor dodged most of the shots, one glancing him in the shoulder. He attacked again, drawing from an icen semblance to freeze the girl in place. She dodged just in time. Firing another shot into his chest, Ozpin stumbled. This gave Ruby the time to get a strike from Crescent Rose's blade. Catching him in the shoulder her was pushed to the side.

The strike was ineffective because of his aura. Mimicking Glynda's semblance he shot a few stone tablets from the arena at Ruby. Dodging these she used her weapon to launch herself at the professor. Slashing at him proved useless again as he deftly redirected the force and direction of the blow into the ground. He took this chance and put another sequence of short but strong jabs into Ruby's figure.

Ruby barely managed to raise her arm to block the net strike. Ruby summoned a rush of petals at Ozpin to stun him. Having time to retrieve Crescent Rose from the ground proved useful as it gave her a way to defend the next attack, another fireball.

Ruby sent another rush of petals at the professor, these hardened and edged. The storm hit Ozpin full on, but he dodged each one with a winding movement, each petal striking a light green afterimage. A very advanced use of Blake's semblance. He retaliated by creating a green glyph behind him, and launching forward to run Ruby through.

Ruby didn't so much dodge to the side as she moved enough not to take full damage. The blow stung her arm and she found it wouldn't move, green zaps flickering. Her arm was stunned. Ruby focused the strength in one arm to block Ozpin's next strike. The force of his mimicked explosive strike knocked her weapon fro her hand, the next sent Ruby flying.

Ruby already knew this was an uphill battle, but she didn't expect to be nearly defenseless. Her aura was already waning while she had only managed two or three hits on the professor. Ruby decided to pull out all the stops.

Focusing and flaring her aura into the grimm within her, he felt pain. Pain that only came with a body altering stunt. She began to secrete black smoke from her skin. This smoke pooled around her. Ozpin would have stopped her immediately but was curious.

The smoke thickened to the point Ozpin could no longer see Ruby. The smoke started condensing and the professor detected a large spike in aura from her, he got into a fighting stance. The smoke then condensed onto Ruby's form like her petals did, leaving her more grimm than human.

She had large bone plates on her upper arms as well as her legs and back. She had claws on her fingers, and small sharp spikes on her elbows. She was about a foot taller and her skin was black.. He face and body were twisted to become slightly wolf like. With no bone plates on her face her eyes more prominent. Instead of the grimm red everyone was used to, a shining silver covered them.

The newly changed Ruby summoned a larger and more deadly set of Crossing Blades. She charged the professor with much more speed than her was expecting, slicing him and drawing the first blood. The next strike was aimed at his neck but was blocked by his cane.

Ruby pushed harder, her newfound strength seeming to overpower him until he briefly switched to a strength enhancing semblance to throw her off. Using a strength semblance to jump back proved useless as Ruby caught up instantly. Ozpin was caught in the side of the head by the blunt end of the scythe, staggering him. The next strike put a thin cut in his chest.

Ozpin slammed his cane into the ground to create a ring of lighting around himself. While slowing Ruby it had less effect than usual. He charged again, sweeping Ruby's legs, then laying a barrage of jabs that pushed her across the field. Ruby clawed her scythes into the ground and puled to launch herself.

He blocked the strike only to have his cane caught in the crook of the scythes, and violently twisted. He let go of the scythe and caught in in the other hand. He sent another series of jabs into Ruby, who this time stood her ground. Instantly she lashed out with her blades, giving the professor two more cuts.

The professor received slice after cut, bludgeon after blow. He was no longer gaining ground, but losing it. His own aura was starting to wane from the continuous use of random semblances that kept Ruby thinking. Unlike his counterparts, he had no great suicide maneuver to take Ruby with him, no hidden weapon and semblance left to surprise her. All he could do was fight to his last breath, which he felt may be soon.

Ruby lashed out again, catching a green shadow clone in the shoulder, only to hit the intended target on the next strike. Ozpin parried as many strikes as he could, dodging what he couldn't. But he was slowing down, and Ruby noticed this. Se poured on the strikes, at this point the professor's body was covered in cuts and bruises.

Ozpin sent out another surge of electricity, but it was weak and barely affected Ruby. She lashed out and caught his temple with the blunt end, he struggled to stay on his feet. As a last ditch effort Ozpin mimicked Yang's semblance to turn some of his damage into strength, his hair glowed a green flame, attributing to Yang's own fire.

Though it did no good, he lashed out with this last breath of strength. Ruby dodged each attack, getting behind and striking him in the back of the head. This time his knees buckled. His breath was ragged and he had no fight left in him.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day, I fall." Ozpin admitted.

"To be honest I didn't either." Ruby spoke. "I will leave Glynda to honor yours and your friends story." Ruby walked over and detached Ember Celica from Yang's wrists and placed them with the rest.

"I guess this is where I die, isn't it." Ozpin said, not a question, but a statement. Ruby nodded. Walking over to the professor she raised her scythe. Ozpin closed his eyes and her was ended. Ruby placed his weapon and body with the rest. Ruby walked over taking Yang's unconscious body and leaving the school, seeking The Stranger so that he could turn her.

 **It is not as long as I wanted but it will work. Remember to leave your vote for comedy or hardships for the next story. Have a great day.**


	13. Epilouge

**This is the last chapter, and my first ever successfully finished story. Expect more in the coming future. I would still like you to leave your choice for a comedy series or a mission or event that causes problems for the group. I will likely hold this chapter till the end of the week so I have the votes in. The final tally will be at the end of this chapter. The first half of this chapter will be written normally, the second will be written like Glynda's narratives in the cannon. Enjoy!**

Ruby was able to carry Yang's unconscious body out of the school with little to no resistance. She had run into Glynda, but she realized that if Ruby beat Ozpin, she had no chance at saving Yang, and let her pass. Exiting into the Forever Fall outside of Beacon, Ruby let her grimm form fall away in order to save aura for any more surprise encounters.

The few grimm that Ruby did run into backed off, even the Ursa Major. She was seeking out one grimm in particular, the one that started this chain of events. The Stranger. Ruby knew it was watching her, felt its presence in her blood. This presence acted as a guide towards its location.

After traveling for some time she found the temple at which the relics were placed, from her initiation. All off the chess pieces were different, each replaced with an unfamiliar characters. One was of a Beowulf holding a scythe, another of a ta figure, with white eyes. She knew these to be herself and the Stranger. The others were a witch, a soldier, a king, and an old man. Team POGO. The last three was the princess, Weiss. The barbarian, Yang. The cat, Blake.

She feels that these were crafted and placed here by the Stranger. Ruby set down Yang and bound her to one of the columns by a latch of hardened petals. She then collected the pieces, and set them in the floor. Using a smaller scythe she carved a chess board into the stone floor, and placed the pieces in a back row. She placed her own and the Stanger's at the opposite side. Satisfied, she waited.

After some time Yang woke up.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked, taking note of her unmoving arms.

"Your at the temple, and we're waiting." Ruby answered. Yang recognized the voice as her sister's, but also an enemy. She tried to move her arms again to no avail.

"How did you get out?" Yang questioned.

"Everyone that was there is dead, except Glynda. I left her to tell the story." Yang couldn't believe her ears. She knew Ruby could defeat her team, but to _kill_ them. Yang rarely cried but the thought of them dead brought tears to her eyes.

"Why spare me?" Yang choked out.

"Sisters are sisters.I don't expect you to understand now, but after The Stranger comes, you will.

Ruby waited. After long enough the sun set and the moon rose. Yang awoke to hear stepping coming from the forest. Looking over she saw him. The tall figure with white eyes and no armor. Yang's soul all but crumpled when she saw its eyes. Pure malevolence, controlled by an ancient intelligence.

The grimm looked to Ruby, then to Yang. Uttering a silent question.

"She's strong, she can help us if you turn her." Ruby answered. The grimm walked over to Yang, kneeling but still looking down at her. Yang was about to say something when she felt its needle like fingers dig into her skin, its toking entering her. Yang screamed and then passed out. Easily smashing her shackles, The Stranger picked up Yang and carried her off, Ruby following.

They found themselves in a cave. The Stranger sealed Yang into a section of the cave for her transformation. Ruby was set on editing Crescent Rose to fit being a grimm. She added the grimm smoke into it, transforming the metal to look like a deranged scythe of bone, _Bleeding Rose._

Humanity always had legends of strange, powerful grimm. Grimm strong enough to take out a team of trained huntsman. These were always just written off as legends. That is until three of such grimm started to attack Vale. Two abnormal beowulves started attacking.

It was odd, these attacks seemed planned, impossible by grimm. All that was given by the witnesses that were alive was a beowolf with silver eyes and a scythe. And another with yellow markings down its body and lilac eyes. Some reported a tall, humanoid figure watching.

These attacks became more frequent, with hunters unable to stop them. Even normal grimm became more intelligent, Goliaths began to attack, being lead by an unseen grimm called Dark Mammoths. Acting as an alpha, these were much more armored and had four tusks.

Other small armies of grimm attacked, lead by a few alphas, or Ursa Majors. These attacks could be written off as increased negativity, but they seemed planned. It was almost s if something was leading them. Hunters would struggle to fight them but eventually the continent of Vale was overcome by grimm.

Vale became a dark continent, over run by grimm, and unsalvageable by the other kingdoms. there were almost no humans alive. The ones who did lived in fear. Hiding from the Grimm Reaper, The Grimm Lion, and The Stranger.

 **The End, fin, no more, ITS OVER!**

 **I had a great time writing this, and I had a lot of support towards it to. It is now going to be a short comedy spinoff series for the next story, and ive decided to write it along side of the hardship story as I have a hard time coming up with ideas for it. Expect the next story chapters to be coming out within 3 days. Until then, have a great day.**


End file.
